


Daddy's gold

by whywouldyou14



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywouldyou14/pseuds/whywouldyou14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes to the bank and discovers that Moriarty has an account in the same bank unit. Some innocent chat of the consulting detective and the consulting criminal in the queue, Sherlock being frozen and Jim being, well, Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's gold

**Author's Note:**

> Some procrastinational one-shot that I thought about earlier. Comments and suggestions are welcome, as always.

Sherlock knew it was him as soon as he entered the bank and saw his accurate haircut and impeccable Westwood jacket. Jim Moriarty was not only the criminal mastermind, but also happened to be the customer of Barclays, where Sherlock held a modest bank account. Giving a quick look at the piece of paper in the criminal’s hand (E345 – meaning natural persons, transaction deposits), he guided himself to the machine and took his number for the virtual queue – E346. He then slowly approached Jim.

\- Looking good. Got up from the grave to check your finances? – he whispered in Moriarty’s ear, making the shorter man shiver.

Jim’s back tensed at first, but as soon as he turned around his shoulders relaxed, and his face met Sherlock with the usual mischievous grin.

\- Are you surprised? – he asked, chewing his gum.

\- Just a little bit. Thought you have your little birds doing all the chores.

\- Now we can’t trust the little birds to take care of Daddy’s golden chests, can we? – Jim reasoned. – Or do you let your live-in go out and about with your credit cards?

\- As the matter of fact, I do. I really don’t care that much about money. – Sherlock said.

The screen flashed “E339”.

\- Too bad for you, love. – Jim sighed, rearranging the blue scarf on Sherlock’s neck and, as it seemed, accidentally brushing his fingers over the taller man’s skin. – Money can buy you so many interesting toys!

\- Like what? – Sherlock asked, already suspecting the answer. Jim’s fingers were a little distracting.

\- Like if you and me decided to plan the robbery of this particular Barclays unit, we could buy some explosives, or acid, or AK-47s, and put the whole building to a mayhem. People running around, the security tied to the chairs, you and me making out inside the safe…

Sherlock really couldn’t tell if the villain was serious or just joking. He could see that Jim’s face lit up a bit at that thought.

\- Though with your brains and my creativity, we could easily rob the bank with toy guns. Do you know how many successful robberies actually happen with toy guns? – Jim sad in a very low voice, giving the detective a flirty look.

\-  As I said, I am completely disinterested in money.

\-  It’s not the money, it’s the fun that counts, – Jim smiled seductively. – And imagine the look on DI Lestrade’s face when he finds out it’s the two of us who did all the work. You have to admit, that sounds extremely sexy!

The screen flashed “E343”. The pair moved a little closer to the window.

– Maybe. – Sherlock agreed. – But you are forgetting two things: I like to work alone and I extremely disapprove of any publicity.

– I also know how much you enjoy my company. – Jim smirked, putting his two fingers inside Sherlock’s coat pocket and stretching it a little bit. – Now if you will excuse me.

Moriarty’s number flashed on the screen and he left Sherlock alone. “Poser”, - the detective muttered.

\-  Hello, mister Brook. – the bank functionary, a blond of 25 or so years old, said politely. – Which operation would you like to perform with your bank account?

\-  Oh, a simple one, please. – Moriarty answered to her in an absolutely normal, routine voice. – I would like to block my account.

The girl looked shocked. “Sir, are you sure? You have a significant amount of money, I am afraid we won’t be able to retrieve it to you in one day. Or a week. I am not sure about even in one month, sir…”. “Don’t you worry about that, pet. My representative will come later and regulate the situation”.

The girl looked astonished as Jim took the scissors from her table and cut his credit card (Visa Gold, individual design, Sherlock’s face in a hat) in two pieces. Passing by his enemy, he said nonchalantly: “As nice as it is to meet you again, Sherly, I can’t really let you know where I keep my gold and diamonds. As for playing robbery, murder or asking me out, you have my number. Toodle-oo!”

As Jim disappeared into the busy London street, Sherlock approached the bank manager and soon found out that his credit card was missing. Some criminals just had this strange romantic attachment to the objects of his possession.


End file.
